warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Cinderstar: Light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Echoclaw: She-cat with long white fur and dark yellow eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: none Warriors: Mistclaw-White shecat with purple eyes and small gray dots on pelt (Leaf) Brokenfoot: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowfeather: Black tom (Cotton) Runningheart: brown she-cat (Cotton) Tawnyfur (Chubbers): Gray she-cat with tan and white stripes. (Cotton Firetail (Firestar): Fluffy ginger tom with light green eyes and a white underbelly. (Cotton) Cottonfur: Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Mistyfoot: Gray she-cat with tan patches. (Cotton) Petalfire - Clever, witty, fluffy, short-haired, light gray and cream she-cat with one white paw, a badly torn ear, and light lavender-pink eyes. (Luna) Mintleap - Long-haired, strategic, handsome, sweet, white, moss-stained to green, tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail, and mint-colored eyes. (Luna) Dreamshine - Gentle, happy, dreamy, sweet, pale cream she-cat with tabby stripes on her legs, white forepaws, and light blue eyes. (Luna) Waveshine: A silver tabby she cat with ocean green/blue eyes. She is a great hunter and she has some swimming blood in her because of her father who was in a different clan and her mother died at birth. (Clover) Leafspots: Dappled golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Thistlethorn and Lilacfall's mother. (Cinder) Lilyfrost- A pretty White She cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former Loner. (PaigeandRachel) Leopardpelt: pretty tan she-cat with black spots all over (Cotton) Birchwhisker: Brown tom, can't see. (Cotton) Kitmoss- A Blue Tom (Meadow) Eagleflight- A Black and Ginger She-cat (Meadow) Grayleap - Cocky, witty, long-haired, dark and light gray mottled tom with silver paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and yellow eyes. (Luna) Charmlight - Shy, fearful, sensitive, milky-cream she-cat with tufted ear tips, a tufted tail tip, white paws, a pale pink tint to her fur, and red eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She is missing one of her hindlegs, which makes it difficult, but not impossible, for her to walk. (Luna) Webwhisker: Gray tabby tom with thin white stripes and blue eyes. (Cinder) Flightwing: Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Thistlethorn: Spiky furred golden tom with amber eyes. Lilacfall's brother. (Cinder) Lilacfall: Pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. Thistlethorn's sister. (Cinder) Shimmersky: light silver furred creature with pale blue eyes, faded brown stripes against her chest fur area, and a long black striped tail. She is a long legged thing with small paws. (Jay) Wolfstorm: A hulking dark grayish tabby tom with black stripes and dark greenish gray eyes. (Jay) Sandslash: cream tom with tabby orange stripes and a light-gray face. (?) Apprentice-Thunderpaw Hazelnight - Charcoal grey short haired she-cat tabby with black stripes and deep green eyes. (Acid) Shaddowpine - White tom with dark brown eyes, Small scar along his left paw. (Acid) Red-dash- Black tom with abnormal red spots on his tail and blue eyes. (Shuckle*) Honeyshine: A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Sugar) Lizardfoot - Dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes (Xain) Rebeldawn - a beautiful bright ginger she-cat with white flecks and a spiked-up neck and rebelious blue eyes. (Rhythm) Brightsunrise - a timid but beautiful tiger-colored she-cat with bright green eyes. (Rhythm) Apprentices: Lifepaw - White with Yellow eyes. (Leaf) Lightpaw - white with yellow eyes. (Leaf) Stormpaw - Dark grey tom with amber eyes. (Leaf) Goldpaw - A gold she-cat with purple eyes. (Leaf) Echopaw: a brown tabby she cat with a white front paw and sky blue eyes. She is very obidient and wount wonder out of camp with the other kits. She is sweet and caring and has always dreamed of being the med cat app even though there is already one. (Clover) Thunderpaw - grey she-cat with a yellow underbelly and a gray face with some orange spots. (?) Fluffypaw: A very fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. a good listener, but curious. (Sugar) Fuzzypaw: A very fuzzy brown tom. Bouncy and curious. (Sugar) Rainpaw - Blue-gray and silver patches she-cat with scars from a badger attack, Icy blue eyes. (Rainy) Shypaw - a small gray-blue tom with shy golden eyes. (Rhythm) Queens Cinderleaf: white she-cat with blue eyes, can't walk (Cotton) Mousefire: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Twilightstreak: She-cat with short bright orange fur and bright amber eyes (Meadow) Kinkfur: Golden brown she-cat with feathered ears and a fluffy tail. (Xain) Mousefire's Kits: Ravenkit: Large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws. (Cotton) Purekit: Pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt. (Cotton) Twilightstreak's Kits: None yet Kinkfur's Kits: None yet (Expecting Lizardfoot's kits) Other Kits: Rainkit - Russian blue she-cat with amber eyes. (Bird.) Elders: Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Former Members: Former Leaders: Tomstar: A dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Darkstar; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple (Meadow) Former Deputies: Streakfire- Ginger shecat with darker ginger paws and brown streaks on her pelt (Leaf) Former Medicine Cats: Purplepetal: A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes (Meadow) Former Warriors: Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Left for The Blazer(Cotton) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes, Fire's mate (Meadow) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Limesplash - (Meadow) Cloudtail: White tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Coaltail: Black tom with white paws and underbelly. (Cotton) Former Kits: Tallkit: Small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose. Son of Mousefire. (Cotton) Former Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Meadow) Roleplay: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 /Archive 6/ ---- "Hey Echoclaw have you seen Whitefoot? Kinkfur is having problems with her belly." Redheart asked as he padded into the clearing. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded back into camp and toward the medicine cat's den, some comfrey in his mouth and the goldenrod under his neck, for extra efficiency. Shuckle* (talk) 21:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kinkfur spots Red-dash and pads over to him. "Red-dash have you seen Whitefoot? Unless you could help."--I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash thought for a second, then shook his head. "Sorry, I have not, but I'll keep an eye out and tell you if I spot her." Shuckle* (talk) 21:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( Shuckle, Rebeldawn almost rammed into you just now. Look at older posts xD ) Shypaw leapt at Echoclaw, demonstrating the move, and brought his sheathed paw down onto the deputy's head, careful not to hurt her. RhythmicXx (talk) 21:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- (please be patient, I have a very busy life :/) Fawnfur purred at Kitmoss's question. "I love it," She purred, "but being leader will feel better." She added with a glint in her eyes. ... Whitefoot raced in. "Yes, yes, I am here. All is okay. I am not as young as I once was." She said and faced Kinkfur. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn noticed a good-looking black tom from afar. Is that Crowfeather? She thought, licking her lip in a flirtatious manner. RhythmicXx (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather glanced around and noticed Rebeldawn looking at him and he padded over. "Hey Rebeldawn." Crowfeather purred. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 23:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn came to Crowfeather's side. "Hey Crowfeather." She smiled, brushing her tail just slightly over his pelt. RhythmicXx (talk) 23:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash padded into the medicine cat den, looking for a proper place to put his newfound herbs. Shuckle* (talk) 00:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather purred and licked Rebeldawn's cheek. "Want to go on a short walk out of camp?" He purred into her ear. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebeldawn rubbed herself against the tom, her soft coat caressing his. "Why wouldn't I?" She cooed, her eyes lustful. RhythmicXx (talk) 00:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Red-dash found a small pile of comfrey and placed his batch down into the rest of it. He was glad he had obtained these herbs, as it seemed the supply was running a bit low. Shuckle* (talk) 00:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot spotted Red-dash placing herbs in the storage area. "Thank you!" She called. ... (CrowxRebel?) Crowfeather smiled and padded slowly out of camp. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow